EvoBlaze: Control Sequence
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence (順序の青制圧 Lit: Sequence of Blue Ascendance) is the main series saga of EvoBlaze and follows Nex's story. Plot After the Azure's silence during The Third War of Ars Magus, a new wielder of its power appeared. Nex, a young man searching for what he lost to this world would become the owner of the Azure Grimoire and a hunted target of the world for his connections to the Azure’s power--for better or worse. Known as the Destroyer, fighting toward the apparent goal to end his world but also alter the possibilities of it and the souls within, Nex begins his path to unraveling the ‘truth’ alongside the girl known as Myri Kukiyona; who he involves in his endeavors against the World Order, the Novus Orbis Sequentia a Government that has controlled the world for over a century. Nex's actions against the immortalized order send a wave of unease through the world, beginning a long series of events that will alter his world and with his appearance, disasters continue to take shape, envoys begin to reappear as a reminder of the forgotten and unforgiving past. His encounter with Myri sets in motion the struggles to keep a form of innocence alive through her and her wishes for the world before it vanishes into oblivion. With the NOS having the absolute authority to use their Boundary Management System to rid the world of the threats and irregularities that crop up, they aim to keep peace in their world, but at what cost is their desire? Seeking a way to bring their world to an eternal state, above the level of gods to join the True Azure and end humanity's struggle with the source of calamities threatening to tear their world apart time and time again. Locked in rivalry with them are the few remnants of resistance from the immense war that scarred the world, the Liberation Sector, who seek to release their world and its souls from the unnatural grasp of order and set humanity and the soul free of limitations. In the shadows, those uninvolved in the struggle for control over the world seek to plunge it into further anarchy, and beings of the boundary eye the world's power with disdain, fueled by their unknown desires. Many others have their souls entangled in the strands of an unseen force in this world gripped by its desires and ill-fated pushing souls to unending conflict, and Nex and those who become aware of their situations must find a way to end the cycle of suffering dragging them into a nightmare. They will struggle to decide their answers, change the desires weaving the new threads of fate, and make their resolution. Setting Control Sequence takes place in 2400AD, several decades after a large-scale War known as The Third War of Ars Magus. The current World Power of the NOS was challenged by the Rogue Sectors who challenged them over several controversies surrounding the Boundary Management System, the Azure Interface Primefield and Nex Exitium - ultimately this struggle would end in the NOS's victory and quelled a world-threatening crisis involving the Boundary and Seithr worse than the Black Beast, bringing most to trust them as the absolute order. Due to the failure to deconstruct the Order of the World or fix it, it has become an even more powerful influence in the world with a new system of order and several new branches of power like the Sequence Intelligence Agency. The only form of known resistance against them is the remains of the Rogue Sectors: The Liberation Sector who seek to destroy the System of Order to set the world and the spirit free to be the best it can. Seithr is abundant in the world, and the world of today relies heavily on it using it in everyday life. The world of the present has become enveloped in Seithr from the Third War of Armagus, as a remnant of the power that inflicted the Crisis, a form of Seithr known as the Seithr Scourge has become widespread through the world, which is capable of causing the dreaded infection in the soul and body known as Black Corrosion. Mankind still lives in the Hierarchical Cities but relies on the protection of Ars barriers around their cities powered by the System Successor. The System creates the interference fields against the highly concentrating Seithr and serves to help keep the atmosphere livable. Those who don't live within the cities suffer in the region where Ikaruga once stood, now infested by Seithr Scourge and unknown humanoid and monstrous nightmares of the substance along with a general gathering place regarding criminals. The Boundary and it's power has been maintained by the Government via the System for some time to prevent misuse with the rise of reliance on the technology that has been build by it such as the Boundary Crystals, the evolution of Ars Magus, and the artificial forms of life such as the Azure Interface Prime Field. Simulants and ideas of these powers were taken into account, and those who had abilities to use Drive and sufficient abilities with Ars were most all drafted into the NOS’s power or the LS’s or were otherwise hunted down and deemed threats. It is now a criminal act to not only possess a Grimoire but also Ars of sufficient abilities without the Government’s authorities, leading to the massing of individuals who became outlaws and use their abilities against the world’s authority. It wasn't until one of these criminals, their largest target since his childhood known as Nex Azure 0 surfaces that the world's concern begins once more. Due to having the most destructive potential with Azure carrying its power in the form of the Azure Grimoire he would destroy the System's connections to the cities and send a message to the ones ruling his world. Standard Cast full list of characters Protagonists *Nex - The Main Protagonist who seeks the downfall of the world itself and the government which protects and upholds it. He has a hateful attitude and moves on a path of willing destruction, calling himself the "Enemy of the World" but is also incredibly strong-willed and boasts an unshakable resolve like no other. His primary goal is known only to him, and he trusts no one, expecting no one to trust him. Despite this, he protects Myri unwillingly after he hears the NOS was looking after her and tries to enter the old closed-off area of the defunct branch in Kagutsuchi, seeking the remains of the system's power. **First Appearance: V1E1: Begin Sequence, Breakout Black (20 Episodes) *Myri Kukiyona - A seemingly gentle girl who is watched over by Lazarith and known for her innocence. She soon discovers her life may be completely false and that she had a strange power within her soul. She then begins to travel with Nex slowly learning bits of truth for herself as others come after her and Nex. **First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy (15 Episodes) *Reiga Sorairo - A Lieutenant of the NOS who dislikes fighting to a high degree, and the heir to the Sorairo family. He's not fond of his title as the Azure Prodigy who his superiors refer to him as. He's able to generate azure energy to a degree without the need of a grimoire which gave him his title and the idea he'd be potent. He's the son of Yyntal Sorairo who is an acclaimed member of the NOS as a Sequence Destroyer. **First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy *Akari - Reiga’s partner Azure Interface Primefield, she's very curious about the world and follows Reiga everywhere he goes. She wishes to learn more about the world but Reiga keeps her sheltered until they enter the grounds of battle when they're deployed. She is an "Unstable" unit, however, and incomplete, but her combat abilities are impressive and have given her some role for the NOS's purposes. She is supervised by the Marshal himself. **First Appearance: V1E3: Foreshadowing Horizons *Kiryos Hikamigawa - A member of the Hikamigawa family, an Assassin from a different district being employed by the NOS to deal with criminals or threats. Though he comes off as cold and uncaring to most, he is willing to listen to others. He's the best friend of Reiga, as their families are friends of each other. He harbors a hidden disdain of his government's systems. **First Appearance: V1EP4: Sin and Purity, the colder sides of choice *Komyo Amatera- A girl who was sent out to find Nex by Nicaiah for unknown reasons. Is targeted by the NOS due to the situation between the Governments supposedly. She appears to be frail but was highly protected by the LS forces and her guardian. She has an appreciation of all life, both artificial and human. *First Appearance: V1EP8: Embittered Reunions *Mujihi Mazio- Leader of Red Thunder investigating actions of Valetha and Fasado on orders from Nicaiah. He's just recently taken his position as leader, and at times can doubt himself, though he is loyal to his cause and thinks of Nicaiah as a mother after he lost his parents and she took him under her wing in LS. **First Appearance: V1EP10: Clash, Thunder and Demons *Sylar- Sylar is an S-class criminal coming from Ibukido which he's connected to the disaster of the city. He's one who follows his agenda and despises LS though he is currently focusing on other matters. While he is willing to work with others, his pride gets the best of him and he can be excessively crude and vicious, his personality bouncing from one extreme to another. Sylar is incredibly power happy and tends to lack restraint as he loathes the idea of control. **First Appearance: V1EP10: Clash, Thunder and Demons *Miwa Suzuki- A girl that is found by Nex and watched by Yumiko Nanaya. She contains the energy of an Azure that's considered pure. Miwa is gentle at heart and a kind soul who wishes good to the world around her, though she is a bit lost and feels strong loneliness. She was sought out by the Higher Ups of the NOS, but later found and joined by Yumiko. **First Appearance: V1EP11: Sleeping Purity, Budding Resolves *Hiro Yokai - Introduced in Verse 2, Hiro Yokai is an Anomaly who entered the world via the Boundary. Support *Legna Alucard - One of the few remaining Observers in the World with little power due to the interference of the System's power. She might have a thorny tongue in terms of vernacular and can't seem to stand idiocy, but she tries to guide Nex in subtle mannerisms and desires to help humanity. *Nicaiah Metake - The Leader of Liberation Sector's 0th Sector, Nicaiah is one who orders most the soldiers on the battlefield, she can seem rude and unfeeling, but she can't stand the idea of failing those who depend on her. *Koyoto - A Cat Beastkin who is now a spirit being observed and tied to existence by Legna Alucard. He tries to help Nex as per wishes of his former friend Imyo, although their ideas constantly clash. **First Appearance: Verse 2 Episode 20 Antagonists *Siegfried Schtauffen - The Rival of the series who is known for being anti-social and is extremely arrogant. He has a connection to Nex and seems to hold a grudge against him. He's currently holding the rank of Brigadier in the NOS in astounding efforts against past rebellions, preventing the world from entering another war. Unlike Nex he doesn't seek to change anything, his goals are kept to himself but he seeks answers. Has power over the Azure in the form of all-devouring blue flames, but lacks decent control over it. He's deployed with others but is given a specific mission. **First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy (10 Episodes) *Fasado- A Higher up of the NOS who is seeking to end Mujihi and perform other tasks. He is known as the Lt General of the NOS and works alongside Lukain and Akuhei. He is one to go after his own goals while also working to complete the tasks given to him. He has a bit of a power complex when concerning their government. **First Appearance: V1EP9: Three of a Kind *Lukain Necaros - The Marshal of the NOS, he admires the power of the Boundary as well as Sorcery and Alchemy. While he is admired and respected himself for bringing the NOS to its power alongside others during the Third War, it doesn't rid him of an unsettling vibe people receive from him. *Yami Akuhei - The General of the NOS and a member of the Sequence Destroyers. He's Nex's nemesis, the two have a long-running history where Akuhei has caused him more than several woes, in compliment to his extremely sadistic nature. Like his compatriots, very little is known about what he desires. *??? - The bearer of the System's power who Nex seeks to destroy to begin the Collapse of the World. Verses Roadmap Roadmap of the Verses with non-spoiler summaries. Primary groups do not mean they're the only faction, nor does it mean it's the only place they appear. It means they're the focus only. Verse 1 "Purity and Sin" Several decades have passed since the end of the Third War of Ars Magus. The world is still recovering from the global devastation, and the World Order, the NOS, stands tall as humanity's primary protectors; but new threats plague the world powers and threaten to set the scene for a new conflict. The Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi becomes a center of their attention as the man is known as Nex Azure 0 arrives there, his intentions a mystery. Wanted as a terrorist by the government and possessing a dangerous artifact 'Azure Grimoire', he leaves destruction in his wake while other powerful individuals gather in Kagutsuchi. The lines are starting to get drawn as the catastrophe becomes inevitable, and Nex becomes the lynchpin in the series of events that lead to it. Verse 2 “Primordial Awakenings” Despite the success of meeting Myri, and keeping her from the NOS' control, Nex's previous actions have left the city-wide open to invasion by those oppressed by the Order, exiles, and criminals who seek to disturb the stability and begin to arrive using odd Drives and powers. With the increasing tension, rumors swirl of the chance to reactivate the system's abilities that were used to fight against threats during the Third War. Nex becomes concerned with the intents of it and rushes to stop it before it can occur, bringing Myri with him in the intent to show her the potential of her own 'desire' that was behind the girl's power. However, shadowy plots begin to go in motion as the group of criminals seeks to cause waves of conflict, and one woman seeks the strange phantasmal idea known as the 'Red' while someone with a connection to Nex seeks to ensure his goal against the NOS succeeds by any means necessary. The guardians of the system watch on and slowly make moves to stop the threats, including Nex. Primary Group: The Irregularities/Criminals Verse 3: Souls of Eternity As the threats of Irregularities become more evident, the NOS turns to drastic measures to deal with the increasing rate of violent activity and irregularity that are growing into horrors. Deploying its elite members and Sequence Destroyers, they work toward ending the struggle before it can begin. However, their inner structure begins to crumble as ideals of families and the higher-order clashes with each decision made of questionable morality. The Irregularities only continue to appear with the introduction of the strangest examples of them-- Chrononovos who are said to be linked to the world’s fate and illusions of desires. Nex readies to confront the Order and the system to find out the answers behind its intent and desire for their world, while a former companion makes her own decisions to unravel her real role. Primary Group: NOS Factions, primarily higher families and the Sequence Destroyers. Verse 4: Catalysts of Divinity The point where humanity seeks salvation could very well lead to the beginning of its ruin. To avoid history repeating itself, the past needs to be brought to light. Nex turns his attention to the government of the Liberation Sector and their actions in the past that led to their divide, where the fracture of one of the last great rebellions against the Order took place. The Liberation Sector becomes more aggressive in their approach against the NOS, putting its members in situations that will test their loyalty and willingness to serve the cause for a free world, as the NOS and LS begin a deadly feud once more, and their desire for salvation begins to hit a climax. Will they manage to escape the shadows looming over and once more become the rebellion that served as a beacon of hope for humanity to have a free world, or will their desperation lead to their downfall? Primary Group: Liberation Sector, Sector 51. Verse 5: Nemesis of Phantasms The truth of the Red a horrid fate will be revealed during a struggle that could surpass the Third War in intensity and sacrifice. With the conflict in the world at an all-time high, and Nex’s situation takes a surprising turn, he must quell both forces influencing the desires before the worst outcome is achieved. Those who have been snared in the chains of fate must uncover the true design behind the situation in their world, and the stage is set for a struggle that could change every one of those involved. Alliances of close souls may shatter, and enemies will realize the consequences of their pursuits of a chimeric desire, while others will stop at nothing to see their ambition fulfilled-- but who will break under the strain, and who will reclaim their right to fight for their possibilities? The War of Desire is about to begin where every soul will be tested. In the center of everything, Nex faces the truths of his power when individuals connected to the strange 'Darkness of Desire' begin to move into play, while the system holds a deep connection to this phenomena, blurring the truth of what is the true source is of the conflict suffocating every soul. Verse 6: Resolution of Rebellion The conclusion to the story of a ‘Power of Azure’ and a system’s soul seeking to obtain eternity of the ‘Power of Desire’, all threads lead here, but is that the plan of man’s hope or the plan of the true ‘god’ of desires? The current designs are breaking day by day, with the pages of fate left for anyone to pen the contents. The world still struggles with its nightmare of desire, and a vital piece is now missing to the solution. The truth is laid bare for all to witness in a shattering reality, but the time of decision is now for the souls who have chosen this resistance. Azure and Desire will come together to reveal a culminating answer, the destruction of all or the beginning of new freedom for a world lost in its pain and the souls caught in it will decide their roles as the new architects of this possibility of ‘hope’ or ‘despair’. Episodes Full list of Episodes New Organizations *NOS: Called Novus Orbis Sequentia (New World Sequence) they are the new world power coming into existence from the NOL 200 years ago. It has several sub-factions such as the Sequence Intelligence Agency. *LS: The Liberation Sector which is the only sector left after the Third War of Ars Magus and believed to be the last form of resistance against the NOS. They're locked in a war across the world with them currently. Related Terms *Control Sequence Chronology (may contain spoilers) *The Third War of Ars Magus - The War *World Order Region - The NOS's territories *Yurisa Region - The Liberation Sector's territories *Fallen Ikaruga - The Region that suffered disaster of the World Crisis during the Third War. *Drives and Abilities (EvoBlaze) Trivia *EvoBlaze: Control Sequence is the only part of the EvoBlaze saga not to use two words in its title. This is because while part of the series as a whole, EvoBlaze is most central to Control Sequence. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze